<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>（竹闲abo，无生子）Monarca 第六章 忘了 by likesheng666</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22694170">（竹闲abo，无生子）Monarca 第六章 忘了</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/likesheng666/pseuds/likesheng666'>likesheng666</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Monarca [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Qing Yu Nian(TV)-Zhu Xian, 庆余年 | Qing Yu Nian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:35:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22694170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/likesheng666/pseuds/likesheng666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>*非超级正统abo文，有私设，请先阅读第一章导语<br/>*ooc我的，私设我的</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wu Zhu/Fan xian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Monarca [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>（竹闲abo，无生子）Monarca 第六章 忘了</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*非超级正统abo文，有私设，请先阅读第一章导语<br/>*ooc我的，私设我的</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“叔儿，到床上去。”五竹信香的味道刺激的范闲浑身发软，他现在只想赶快到床上去。</p><p>然而，他却听见五竹说：“没有床。”</p><p>范闲：？？？</p><p>“那你平日睡哪里？”范闲强压住即将决堤的情欲，问道。</p><p>“我不需要睡觉”五竹回答，一点儿看不出有放出大量信香引动自家坤泽发情的样子，但是没有床去哪儿标记，五竹想了想，说：“打个地铺。”</p><p>“那你的地铺呢？”范闲又问。</p><p>“还没打。”五竹回答道：“稍等片刻。”</p><p>范闲觉得这世界马上就要毁灭了。</p><p>他在发情，现在就想他叔儿赶紧把他就地正法，他叔儿却连地铺都没有一个，还得现找床被来打。</p><p>“我裤子都脱了你就给我看这个？”范闲不可置信，一句上辈子经典语录中的原话脱口而出。</p><p>“还没脱。”五竹伸手摸了范闲屁股一把，没觉得有什么不对，就是单纯的检查一下。</p><p>范闲：……</p><p>“先别脱，我打地铺。”五竹说着，抱着腿上坐着的范闲站起来，转身要将怀里的人放在凳子上。</p><p>五竹的杂货铺是真的窄，一堆子杂货堆的到处都是，下脚的地方都快要没有了，偏偏屋子中间还长着一颗并不直的树。两个人动作一大，整个杂货铺都叮叮当当的响起来，不是碰了这个就是碰了那个。</p><p>“别别，叔儿。别去了……坐着也行，哎！”范闲忽然眸光一亮，道：“叔儿，别打地铺了，到那棵树上去。”</p><p>“你想去外面？”五竹的声音终于有些波动了，那棵树只有树干在屋里。</p><p>“不不不是！”范闲赶紧解释，“那棵树，树干不是歪的吗，过去叔儿，我教你。”他当然不是要到树顶上去，他到树顶上干嘛去？光溜溜的掉下来很好玩儿吗？哦，如果不掉下来也不是不可以。</p><p>五竹抱着他走过去，既然范闲说有办法，那就是有办法，范闲教，他学着就是了。</p><p>范闲在五竹怀里扭头，看了看这颗即将被糟蹋的歪树，对五竹说：“叔儿，把我放树干上。”</p><p>“放不住。”五竹回答，这树哪有那么歪。</p><p>“你扶着我不就放的住了，你说这树咋就不能长得再歪点儿。”五竹将他放在斜着的树干上，范闲抬起一条腿勾在五竹大腿上，另一条腿前脚掌点地站着。树干的倾斜和粗糙的树皮给范闲的后背增加不少摩擦力。</p><p>“下次一定要找一颗更歪的树。”范闲感觉到树皮硌着他的后背，他整个人要滑不滑的在树干上摩擦。</p><p>“叔儿，另一条腿。”五竹伸手抬起他另一条腿，范闲瞬间失去平衡，双臂赶快钩上五竹的脖颈。这时候树有点儿斜的好处就显出来了，范闲整个挂在五竹身上，树干提供了一个支点，用斜度和摩擦力帮他抵抗了一点儿引力。</p><p>“明白了？”范闲问。</p><p>“知道了。”五竹淡淡回答，小小的上前一步，将范闲顶在树干上，空出右手从衣襟深处摸出一个小磁钵。</p><p>“其实不用每次都用，我放松身体应该就不需要扩张了，哎叔儿，先放我下来。”范闲说着把左腿放下。五竹后退半步，放开左手，范闲双脚落了地。范闲伸手将两个人的腰带都解了，又将自己的亵裤，靴袜脱了丢一边儿去，整个人上半身衣冠楚楚 ，下半身光光溜溜。五竹的裤子就挂在腿弯，范闲也不管，抬起左腿从五竹衣摆下探过去，又顺着五竹光滑的腿弯向上爬。</p><p>范闲圈着五竹的脖颈儿，将他自己整个人贴上去，在他叔儿嘴上亲了一下，道：“来吧。”</p><p>“好”。五竹说。在范闲背后打开瓷钵，用手指挑出些药膏。随手将瓷钵一甩，甩到被范闲丢出去的一堆裤子上。</p><p>五竹用右手拉起范闲挂在他身上的左腿，左手探到范闲身后，粘着药膏的一根手指灵活的钻了进去。范闲挂在五竹身上，右脚前脚掌撑着半身的重量，翘起的脚跟，脚踝和绷紧的腿部肌肉连成一线。整条腿修长笔直，漂亮的宛如艺术品，从垂下的外袍中延伸出来。</p><p>但从五竹的角度，并不能欣赏到这样一条美腿。五竹繁忙的手指已经有两根参与进这次扩张，感觉身前的人完全适应下来，便要加到第三根。</p><p>五竹试了一下，道：“你腿上的肌肉太紧，三根手指，你会受伤。”</p><p>“那就直接来吧，叔儿，没事儿我受得住。”范闲现在就感觉浑身上下无处不软。勾着五竹的双臂是软的，撑地的那一条右腿抖的快要撑不住。他觉得自己明儿早上起来，会发现右腿的肌肉比左腿的更紧实。</p><p>五竹顿了一下，说：“好”。将手指退出来，托起范闲那条表演金鸡独立的优秀右腿，挂上自己的腰。五竹上前半步，将范闲从新顶到树干上。范闲放开五竹的脖颈，转而抓住五竹的衣袖。五竹向后拉胯，将自家的庞然大物对上穴口。那东西饱满的头，就着穴口流出来的湿滑肠液慢慢顶进去。</p><p>“叔儿——”范闲略微低着头，双眼紧闭，两条眉毛蹙起来，双手将五竹的衣袖攥的死紧。</p><p>“轻点儿，轻点儿，嘶——”范闲觉得这一次比之前的每一次都要疼。果然扩张还是有一点儿作用的。范闲的腿猛地夹紧五竹的窄腰，五竹岿然不动，并没有因为范闲的应激反应改变推入的速度。</p><p>终于，五竹将一整根几乎都送进去，停下不动了，他在等范闲适应。范闲喘了口气，睁开眼，入目便是五竹的胸膛，五竹现在是真真正正的把他钉在了树上。两个人距离颇近，范闲伸手勾住五竹的脖颈儿，将他朝下拉，自己也伸长脖颈儿将脑袋探上去，两个人的唇舌一相接便纠缠到一块儿。五竹将范闲吻得入情忘我，便拉开胯，慢慢抽送起来。果然范闲已经适应并放松下来，下身不像刚才那般勒得人寸步难行。</p><p>五竹由浅入深，循序渐进的开拓秘径，触碰到范闲独有的那片敏感地带。他渐渐加大力度和速度，每一挺身都直中要害。范闲的呼吸终于跟不上他所需要的氧气量了。他放开五竹的唇舌，剧烈喘息起来，眼前一阵阵发黑。手臂松开五竹的脖颈儿，顺着五竹托着他双腿的手臂缓缓滑下来，又从新抓住那他叔儿的衣袖。</p><p>范闲的动作像是放开了对五竹的禁锢，五竹加大力度冲撞。每一次撤身都拔出一半，进攻时再重重的撞回去。范闲的后背在树干上小幅度的摩擦，嘴里的呻吟声支离破碎。</p><p>“啊，叔儿——唔——啊——”</p><p>五竹低头看了看范闲那根勃起的性器。有时二人挨的颇近，那东西便会在五竹小腹上摩擦。五竹的衣服干净但简朴，并不是什么太滑溜的料子，反倒是挺粗糙。每次那根性器蹭在上面，范闲的呻吟声都会稍高一些。那东西头上冒出一些粘腻的液体，顺着柱体缓慢的淌落。挨到五竹时，便将粘液抹在五竹小腹处的衣服上。五竹故意朝前倾了倾上身，二人的脸挨得颇近。范闲那根东西便随着二人激烈的动作在五竹小腹上摩擦。</p><p>范闲的呻吟声很快就变了调。</p><p>只一会儿，范闲浑身战栗，白浊喷上五竹胸口和小腹处的衣服，甚至五竹的脖颈儿上也沾了些。</p><p>五竹下身忽然被肠壁绞紧，他知道范闲射了。他将抽插的速度降下来，不再专门往范闲敏感的地带伺候。</p><p>余韵渐渐过去，范闲夹紧他叔儿窄腰的两条腿逐渐放松下来，有些无力，全靠五竹双手托着。背后树干斜度不够，摩擦力终究抵不过引力，范闲的身体直往下沉。因而，五竹虽然没有专门往范闲敏感的地方戳，但每一次进入却都吃的颇深。</p><p>范闲刚刚射过，浑身上下泛着一股子不想继续的慵懒。被那硬的如铁钎一般的庞然大物戳在肠壁上，范闲的手臂不再是紧紧攥着五竹的衣袖，而是在五竹的手臂上推拒起来，腰也随着五竹的动作扭动躲闪。这时候范闲才感觉到后背有些火热，刚刚在树皮上磨的。</p><p>五竹感觉到手臂上传来的推拒，道：“你不想做了。”这是一个肯定句，话说完就不再继续抽插的动作，直挺挺的停在那里。</p><p>范闲全身的重量都被五竹和树撑着，懒懒的倚靠在树干上。他控制软穴的肌肉勉强收缩一下，清清楚楚的感受到身后插着的那物是如何将他撑开的。</p><p>范闲没忍住，垂眸看了一眼，两个人的连接处看不到，却能看见五竹的大半根都没入自己身体里，另有小半根在衣物的遮掩下若隐若现。五竹那玩意儿比他那根粗许多，这是乾元性征赠送给坤泽的福利。范闲盯住这一幕，看的热血上头。刚刚平稳下来的心跳，又猛地鼓噪起来。艳红攀上他的脸颊和耳垂，鲜艳欲滴。</p><p>“叔儿——”范闲有些难耐，口干舌燥的说：“你动一下。”</p><p>五竹缓缓将那物抽出来，又慢慢推回去。</p><p>“我——操”范闲只觉得自己现在的感官似乎被放大了无数倍，他眼盯着他叔儿那物是怎样从他身体中出去又进来。身体感觉五竹那种缓慢的抽插，一点儿一点儿，如同折磨，清晰到令人发指。</p><p>范闲前后瞬间有了反应。</p><p>五竹感觉到了，他顿了一下，似乎在这一顿间便想明白什么，于是又缓慢的抽插起来，但每一次都能又稳又准的擦在范闲的敏感带上。</p><p>明明并没被五竹狠做，范闲却发现这次的快感来的格外凶猛。不知是因为视觉上的刺激，还是因为感官上清晰而缓慢的刺激，亦或是，两者叠加。</p><p>范闲一把搂上五竹的脖颈儿，将额头抵在他叔儿肩上，再不看那场景分毫。那场景却如被刻录过，在他脑海中清清楚楚的映出来。范闲心里叫嚣着，想睁着眼看着，他叔儿到底在怎样操他。</p><p>“叔儿，叔儿，快点儿，快——啊！”范闲终于忍不了了，他觉得他叔儿就是故意在折腾他。（呸，谁叫你看了）</p><p>五竹加快力度和速度。</p><p>狭小的杂货铺里，气氛是清甜与清冷的和谐交融。隐忍的呻吟声，急促的喘息声，身体撞在一起的啪啪声，淫靡的水声。这些声音混在一起，混成一曲令人听来面红耳赤的靡靡之音。</p><p>“哈啊——”靡靡之音忽然画上休止符，范闲在五竹肩窝里吟唱出最后一个音节。五竹的喘息声有些急促的在范闲耳边回响。</p><p>一瞬间，范闲觉得这狭小的杂货铺其实很大，大到能听到呼吸声撞在墙壁上反弹回来的回音，大到刚刚那曲靡靡之音能绕梁三日而不绝。</p><p>两个人保持着这个姿势，直到快感的余韵散去，心跳慢慢平复下来。范闲从五竹怀里抬起头，道：“叔儿，到凳子上去，我挂不住了。”五竹将下身退出来，就着拖范闲腿的姿势，抱着他到矮桌旁边的凳子上坐下。范闲骑在五竹腿上，将脑袋埋在他叔儿颈侧，不动了。</p><p>两个人静静的抱了许久，久到范闲快要睡着。他撑着五竹的肩抬起脑袋，有些哀怨的看了五竹遮眼的黑布一眼，道：“叔儿——我困了，我想洗澡。”</p><p>五竹并没觉得困了和想洗澡有什么联系，但是范闲这样说了。</p><p>五竹答应：“好”。抱起范闲向杂货铺的破门走去。</p><p>范闲眼见他叔儿就要带他光溜着下半身出门，赶紧喊道：“叔儿！等等，叔儿！咱们这是要去哪？”</p><p>“去城外洗澡”。五竹一板一眼的答道：“再送你回去睡觉”。</p><p>范闲：……</p><p>“别，别去城外了，回范府吧，有人给咱们烧热水。”范闲说，热水二字咬的颇重。</p><p>范闲心道，他叔儿那个强悍体魄他可不敢相提并论。现在可是正月，最冷的时候。让他做完了满身汗津津的事情去冰冷的湖水里洗澡，也就他叔儿能办的出来。</p><p>“好”五竹说，却走回桌边将范闲放在凳子上坐好。</p><p>“你等等。”五竹起身，朝一个乱糟糟的角落走去。</p><p>五竹去翻那个角落，范闲便百无聊赖的坐在凳子上等着。他的双腿岔开的太久，有些酸痛。范闲揉揉腿根，摸到一手粘腻的液体。抬头朝树下看了一眼，又低头朝凳子前面看了一眼，几小摊不明液体映入他眼睛里。范闲刚刚恢复白皙的耳垂又红起来，把脸埋进双手里。这时候透过指头缝，他才闻出狭小杂货铺里弥漫着混杂着的两个人的信香味道。范闲心里有股子羞耻，还有股子欣喜，别别扭扭的。</p><p>“走吧”，范闲察觉自己被五竹单臂抱起来，才将头抬起，看了一眼五竹另一只手，发现他叔儿提着一个长方形的箱子。</p><p>“这是什么。”范闲问。五竹抱着他朝门走去，到了门边，将人放下，开了门闩，又将人抱起。</p><p>“这是你娘留下的。”五竹抱人出门又将人放下，反手将门关上。范闲光着腿站着，吸了一口澹洲深夜潮湿寒凉的空气。</p><p>冰凉的气体入肺，将他身体里那股懒洋洋的劲儿驱散不少。</p><p>“回你院子里说。”五竹又将人抱起，悄无声息的过了街，在夜色的掩饰下飞檐走壁的进了范闲在司南伯爵别府的小院儿，期间没惊动哪怕一只鸟雀。范闲却没为他叔儿精湛的控制力感叹，他只觉得风吹屁屁冷。</p><p>司南伯爵别府的厨房大半夜忽然烧起水来。一众小厮丫鬟出入范闲的小院儿，哈欠连天的来，噤若寒蝉的离开。半夜折腾下人的两个人终于泡进温热的洗澡水里。</p><p>范闲教着他叔儿，帮他把里面的东西弄出来。里里外外洗刷干净，范闲懒洋洋靠在五竹身上，问起他娘留下的箱子的事情。得到一堆子“不知道”和“不记得”。</p><p>水渐渐有些冷了，五竹将快要睡着在浴桶中的范闲捞出来放在床上，用柔软的软巾擦干。范闲躺在五竹大腿上，接受那人有些笨拙的摆弄。他嘴角噙着笑，看起来很享受的样子，意识离睡梦的深渊就差半步。</p><p>五竹忽然停下为他揉搓发尾的手，开口说了什么。半睡半醒间，范闲没听清。</p><p>“什么？”范闲睁开惺忪的眼，迷离的看了五竹一眼，又问：“叔儿——你刚才说什么？”声音有些轻软。</p><p>“忘了。”五竹回答。</p><p>“什么？”范闲清醒了一些，心道五竹叔的失忆症可真是越来越严重了，刚刚说完就忘了？他现在还记得我是谁吗？</p><p>范闲坐起来，凑到五竹面前去看他的遮眼布。</p><p>“叔儿？”范闲试探的喊了一声，“不会真忘了我吧”，范闲想。</p><p>五竹不知道他家少爷为什么忽然离他的脸这么近，目光还紧张兮兮的在他脸上扫来扫去。</p><p>“忘了标记。”五竹补充说。</p><p>范闲：？？？</p><p>他疑惑的睁着眼，两条眉毛一高一低，眉头快要叠在一起。</p><p>“你之前说过，让我标记你。”五竹看范闲一脸的迷惑，解释道。</p><p>“哦——”范闲终于松了一口气，笑起来，想起自己那时心神激荡，意乱情迷说过的话。</p><p>范闲凑过去，钻进五竹怀里，哼哼唧唧的在他叔儿肩窝里蹭了蹭说：“忘了就忘了呗，下次也是一样的，叔儿还能跑了不成。”</p><p>“我不跑。”五竹说。范闲眯缝着眼，在五竹肩窝里笑的像只偷了腥的狐狸。</p><p>“我也不跑。”范闲这样答道。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>